My Lucky Charm
by MyWindowIsOpen
Summary: Edward Cullen's mother taught him that storms are beautiful. They make the air feel clean, while the day is refreshed, and it produces some of the loveliest of rainbows. He will find out they can also bring out your Lucky Charm.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight. SM does, but we all know that. Thanks to the wonderful help &amp; awesomeness of Kara &amp; Sherry. This is purely for fun. :) If you're scared by "different" then this is a bit... different?**

POV- Edward

Ever since I was a little boy, storms have always fascinated me. I don't know why, maybe it's the sound of the thunder or the way the sky would light up as a bolt of lightning would streaked across it. The clouds would get dark and gloomy until they eventually split open with rain.

Rain, man I loved the rain. It washes away all the gloom, then we are blessed with mother nature's most beautiful sight. A rainbow.

Growing up in a loving home, raised by two incredible parents, I couldn't have asked for a better childhood.

The thing is, my parents weren't rich, but we weren't poor either. I know they often felt guilty for not being able to provide me with the things that my friends had, like the latest electronics or new clothes every other month. I didn't have a new car.

I was truly okay with it, but my mother, Esme, liked to always say "what if" because she was a dreamer. She chose to think there was a possibility of there being more out there for her son.

She'd say. "Chase your dreams Edward, you never know, one day you might catch them?"

We would love to sit through rain storms together. It was just so peaceful. When the rain would begin to let up and the sun would barely start to show. "Here's another chance, Edward.

"Here comes your rainbow. You find it and at the end of that rainbow you'll find your lucky charm."

**A/N:This is a drabble. I don't have a set date for posting, but I wanted to do this for fun. I did dream the plot of this &amp; talked it over with my amazing sista's, Kara &amp; Sherry. They of course were super supportive. Please show them some love! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight. SM does, but we all know that. Thanks to the wonderful help &amp; awesomeness of Kara &amp; Sherry. This is purely for fun. :)**

**POV- Edward**

Being the child of a dreamer wasn't always easy. Mom liked to go on adventures that sometimes lead us deep into the forest. I was never truly scared, but it was sometimes tiresome, because at seventeen years old the true adventure was your mother.

She always loved to come outdoors after the rain, saying things smelt fresher after a good cleansing rain. I had to agree with her there.

I remember on one occasion after a light spring shower the most beautiful rainbow appeared. Esme's gasp startled me from the book I'd been reading. "There it is Edward." She said, pointing out the window.

I looked out the window to see what she was talking about and it was amazing.

"Come on, let's go." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. I dropped my book and followed her.

We set out in search yet again on another adventure.

"You know leprechauns are mythical creatures."

I had no idea what she was talking about?

"Legends say they are good luck."

I didn't know how to respond to this. "I've heard stories about them."

Nodding, she continues. "They're supposed to be very beautiful. If you're ever lucky enough to see one that is."

"Well, I doubt we'll ever get that lucky?"

"Always have a dream, Edward."

I admit, I rolled my eyes.

We continued to make our way through the forest, when I heard a noise to my left, we stopped. I held up my finger to my lips and motioned for mom to stay here. I walked around the tree line and to my utter surprise, there was a person, but not just anybody. This was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen before. She had tiny, delicate features, long brown hair, and she looked to be about 5'2" in height. What surprised me the most was, she looked like an elf.

She bent down to pick something up. Wait- is that? Oh my gosh, It is!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight. SM does, but we all know that. Thanks to the wonderful help &amp; awesomeness of Kara &amp; Sherry. Also thanks to Tiffany for her last minute help! This is purely for fun. :)**

POV- Isabella

"Papa can I please go this time?" I beg my father.

Charles sighs. "Isabella, you know how dangerous it is out there. You're the crown princess, what if you get caught?"

Isabella looks up at her papa with big, brown eyes, pleading to go. "I'll be careful, I promise papa. I never get to go out and I want to make a rainbow. Just this once, please."

Charles studies his daughter's beautiful face. He thinks about how much she looks so much like her mother. A slight smile appears on his lips thinking about her memory. "Okay, my sweet daughter, but promise me." He has to stop because he doesn't want to cry in front of Isabella.

Isabella shakes her head. "I promise I'll be careful. Thank you, thank you, thank you." She jumps up to kiss papa on the cheek.

"Just remember, you're the crown princess of Forkchaun. You are set to rule this kingdom someday. I can't lose you too, Isabella." Now tears were streaming down his face.

"It's alright papa. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Charles sniffs as he wipes at his eyes. Looking at his beautiful daughter, he puts his hands on her face. "Promise?"

Isabella nods. "Promise."

He gives her a kiss on her forehead. "Go on then."

Turning to leave Isabella stops and looks over her shoulder. "She's out there papa."

Somberly Charles answers. "I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too, princess."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight. SM does, but we all know that. Thanks to the wonderful help &amp; awesomeness of Kara &amp; Sherry. This is purely for fun. :)**

I couldn't believe my eyes. I rubbed my eyes, blinked a couple of times and looked again. Yep, the girl was still there and she still had a pot of gold in her hands.

Huh, I always thought it would have been bigger? I thought to myself.

Aren't leprechauns suppose to be really small, like two feet tall and green? I must have said that - out loud?

The girl obviously heard me because she turned toward me with big, frightened, brown eyes.

I raised both my hands in supplication to show her I meant her no harm and took a step toward her.

She shook her head at me.

"Please, I won't hurt you."

About that time mom came up from behind. "Edward, where did you go?"

I turned to look at mom and when I looked back toward the brown-eyed beauty, she was gone.

And so began the search for My Lucky Charm.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight. SM does, but we all know that. Thanks to the wonderful help &amp; awesomeness of Kara &amp; Sherry. This is purely for fun. :)**

POV- Isabella

Do you know how close you came to being captured? Papa's face was red and he was livid.

I just stood there being as quiet as a mouse, while staring at the ground. "Yes, but I wasn't captured. I don't know why you're so upset?"

"You don't know why I'm so upset, you don't know why I'm so upset? That's rich coming from you of all people Isabella."

"Okay, so I know why you're upset, but nothing happened." I threw my hands up in the air.

"Nothing happened, nothing happened!?" Papa yelled.

"Stop repeating yourself," I muttered.

Stepping up to me, papa was about to go off on another yelling tangent. "What did you just say?"

Dropping my eyes to the floor. "Nothing papa."

He crossed his arms and nodded his head. "That's what I thought young lady."

I rolled my eyes at him.

Sighing Charles knew he was getting nowhere, fast. "Isabella don't you realize I could have lost you today?" His voice was thick with emotion. "If that man-"

"He wasn't a man, he was a teenager, like me." Isabella interrupted.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter what his age is princess. If he had touched you, then you would have been bound to him. I would have never seen you again." A sob breaks loose from his chest.

I run into my papa's arms. "It's okay papa!"

"No, it's not. I can't lose you too, Princess. I lost your mother. I - I can't lose you- too."

"Shhh.. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." I try to soothe him with my words. "I won't go back out there again, okay."

He looked at me like a little boy lost. "You won't?"

Shaking my head. "No."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"Anything for you papa."


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight. SM does, but we all know that. Thanks to the wonderful help &amp; awesomeness of Kara &amp; Sherry. This is purely for fun. :)**

POV- Edward

Every since that day in the forest I have been a man possessed. I live, eat, breath any and everything storms and leprechauns.

I sit back and anxiously wait for the next rain to pour, in hopes it will bring another rainbow.

With each new rainbow is another chance to go in search of my lucky charm.

Everyone thinks I've gone crazy. Well, except for my parents. Thank god I have their love and support.

Of course I have mom's support, she's the one that instigated this obsession to begin with and dad has always known how eccentric she is.

So here I sit at my desk at a job that I hate checking the weather forecast for the upcoming week. And it's pretty disappointing with only light to moderate showers expected later in the week.

I'd hoped for a few good cloudburst this week. Those bring the really bright rainbows out. Oh well, nothing I can do except - wait.

That's what I've been doing for the past four years now… waiting.

Searching for her and dreaming of those big, brown eyes that haunt me in my dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight. SM does, but we all know that. Thanks to the wonderful help &amp; awesomeness of Kara &amp; Sherry. This is purely for fun. :)**

POV- Isabella

Life here in Forkchaun is pretty peaceful, but boring. The last bit of excitement to happen in my life was four years ago. That was when I ran into the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. He was easily a foot taller than I am and he had such wonderful brownish, red color hair.

When his surprised eyes met mine, they were a brilliant mix of bluish, green and gray. I bet they change color with his emotions.

So many nights I've lain awake thinking about him and how handsome he was. How smooth his voice sounded when he spoke to me when he declared he wouldn't hurt me, but all I could think about as he approached me was my father. I can't let this beautiful boy touch me or I'll be bound to him. I'd never see my papa again and that would break his heart.

I had just wanted the experience of being a normal leprechaun, to make a beautiful rainbow of my own. To be able to hide the pot of gold for somebody that could be lucky enough to find it.

That's what leprechauns are known for, after all, is our good luck.

The gold is extremely difficult to find, but even more so with a leprechaun. If you find one and touch them, then they become yours through a binding. This binding will last until the master severs the binding or transfers ownership.

Only the master can break the spell once it's bound. They are the only one that can release the bond by chanting the ancient spell.

No one, that's ever been caught has ever been released from the binding.

This is what happened to my mother.

When I was ten years old, she went with a friend of hers to watch her daughter create her first rainbow. Little did she know she wouldn't be coming back?

I miss her everyday and pray that whoever has her bound treats her well and with kindness and will release her someday.

**A/N- I'm sorry about not posting, but my RL has been pretty hectic here lately and I've had a lot of stuff on me to deal with. Thanks for sticking with me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight. SM does, but we all know that. Thanks to the wonderful help &amp; awesomeness of Kara &amp; Sherry. This is purely for fun. :)**

POV- Isabella

I was sitting in my room when I heard a lot of noise out in the hallway. Standing up and making my way over to the door, I press my ear to the thick wooden door to see if I can hear what's going on?

It sounds like to be several people milling around outside my room. They're laughing and seem to be discussing possibly someone's first rainbow. My curious nature gets the better of me so I lean down to take a peek through the keyhole.

"Shirley, I can't believe it? You're little girl's not so little anymore, this is so exciting." Daffany gushed excitedly.

"I know, it seems like yesterday I was holding baby Carnie in my arms and now she's ready to step out into the world as a young woman. It's hard to believe, Daffany, but I'm so proud of her, even if I wasn't her mother." Shirley was misty-eyed.

"I know you are, Shirley. Is anyone else coming along for the special occasion?"

"Yeah, Lisa is on her way now. When she gets here, we'll go by and pick up Carnie at school."

Daffany gave a sympathetic smile. "That's good, I'm glad."

Shirley sighed. "Carnie wanted her friends to be there as well, but everyone had to attend school. No one else could make it except us adults. She's a little disappointed."

I stood there with a knot in my stomach listening, knowing papa would be furious with me for the decision I was about to make, but I know how that young girl feels. I want to support her and besides, papa doesn't ever have to find out - right?

Taking a deep breath to steady my nerves, I open the door and walk out into the hallway before I change my mind.

**A/N- I'm sorry about the delay in posting. My RL has been very busy &amp; my health not too good. Kara &amp; Sherry have been angels to put up with me through it all. I thank them from the bottom of my heart. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight. SM does, but we all know that. Thanks to the wonderful help &amp; awesomeness of Kara &amp; Sherry. This is purely for fun. :)**

**POV- Edward**

My phone rang excessively over the last few days and the last time it went off I almost threw it out the window.

The last time Jasper called I told him I wasn't interested in going out and meeting new people, but will he listen to me? Well, I don't guess it's him so much as his persistent but sweet wife, Alice. I know they want what's best for me and want to see me happy, but I need her to set me up on another blind date like I need a hole in the head.

My cell starts to shake and the ringtone kicks up once again, Thunder… I grab it before it can disturb anyone here at work. I'll remember to put it on silent after this call.

"Hello." I decide to finally answer.

"Man, where have you been? I've been calling you." Jasper is a laidback guy, rarely loses his cool, but he sounds exasperated.

"I know, Jasper." Sighing… I get straight to the point. "I know why you're calling and I'm not interested, okay."

Groaning. "Come on, Edward. It's been six months since the breakup. Besides Alice said to tell you she wants to see you."

Thumping my head against the back of my chair. "It has nothing to do with Tanya." That relationship was doomed from the start. What started off as friends morphed into two people leaning on each other for comfort, a classic tale of one person wanting more and the other simply couldn't give it. She wanted a lot of things that I couldn't give, marriage, kids, and to start with that, she would to have had my heart. It simply wasn't mine to give. I don't think I'm able to love.

"She wasn't a bad person. She just - fell in love with you and you couldn't return her feelings. That doesn't make you the bad guy either, Edward."

"I do feel bad though that's the thing. We were friends for years. I never wanted to hurt her."

"She knew the deal going into the relationship with you. It was supposed to be temporary, fun, get your kicks type thing until it became.. something else."

Suddenly I'm feeling worn out, just thinking about Tanya has that effect on me. "Tell Alice some other time, okay. I actually have plans for later."

"Alright, but she won't be happy about it. What do you have going on today?

Scratching my jaw, then rubbing my chin I contemplate telling him. "There's supposed to be a storm later. I want to prepare for that." I sit back and wait for the judgment to come.

He laughs a humorless laugh. "When are you going to give up on that fucking shit, man?"

"It's not fucking shit and I'm never giving up. You don't have to believe what I do or even like it, but as my friend you could try to be a little more supportive."

"Fuck, I know... " I could hear him taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry Edward, I'll try to be a more supportive friend."

The left side of my mouth lifted up in a half smile. "Did you - oh my gosh, hold on a second."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting a pen so I can write down on my calendar that on this day, Jasper Whitlock apologized to me."

I think I managed to hear correctly over how hard we were laughing. "Fuck off Edward and don't get used to that, because you know I'm hardly ever wrong."

That just brought on more laughter. "Yeah, whatever you say. I think I'll ask Alice's opinion on that?"

That shut him up.

"Okay, I'll let you go, but call me when you can."

"Will do, and tell Alice I said I regret not being able to make it and we can plan for it some other time."

With that, we hung up.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight.. SM does, but we all know that. Thanks to the wonderful help &amp; awesomeness of Kara (StillDreaming85) &amp; Sherry (banshee69). This is purely for fun. :)**

.

.

.

**POV- Isabella**

.

.

.

.

Opening the door and walking through I approach the ladies that I had previously viewed through the keyhole of said door.

I was unsure of what to say so I started with something simple. "Hello."

They each looked at me with curious eyes until they seem to realize who I am and then they immediately bow their heads and curtsy.

"Thank you, please, that's not necessary." I motion for them to rise.

"Beg your pardon, Princess Isabella, but it is mandatory to greet his royal highness in that manner. We were also informed that upon encountering Lady Isabella, she should be treated as kindly." The woman I had surmised was the mother announced.

"First, let's get some introductions out of the way, shall we?" I look at them in hopes to convey how much I want to be treated like a regular person.

They look to each other as if asking what to do?

"Okay, then I'll start. Yes, I'm technically the princess, Lady Isabella, but I'd really like it if you would just call me Bella. That's what my friends call me and only my father calls me Isabella."

The lady in her mid-forties stepped forward and extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Shirley."

She then pointed to another lady who was in her mid-thirties. "That's Daffney." Who proceeded to step up to shake my hand as well.

"Hello."

"It's very nice to meet you." They seemed like lovely ladies.

"Likewise." They answered in unison.

"I'm sorry, but I must admit I overheard your previous conversation." I felt my face blush from that admission.

"Whatever do you mean, dear?" Shirley tilted her head while observing me.

"Carnie, your daughter, will be making her first rainbow today, is that correct?"

She looks to Daffney, who just shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders. She then looks back to me. "Yes, that's right. We're waiting for our friend Lisa to get here, then we will go pick Carnie up from school and head to the meadow."

"I was wondering - would you mind if I went along as well. I promise I won't be in the way."

Daffney was the one to speak up this time, voicing her concerns. "Are you sure you want to do that, I mean didn't your mother... "

Shaking my head. I have to stop her before she can finish that sentence. "Yes, I'm sure. I can't live my life in seclusion and fear for the rest of my life." I look at them with the utmost sincerity.

"I'm okay with it if you are, Shirley."

Shirley turns to me and smiles. "Sure, you can join us."

"Hey, whatta ya'll doing?"

We all turn to look and strolling up to us is a lovely woman in her late twenties.

"Lisa, you're late." Shirley reprimands her.

"I know, I know, traffic was a bitch, but I'm here now. Let's get this show on the road ladies."

"First, we'd like to introduce you to our new friend, Bella. She's going with us today." Daffney, says waving toward me.

Lisa turns to look at me and I thought her eyes would pop out of her head. She starts to drop into a curtsy.

"NO, please don't!" I don't mean to yell at her, but I had already gone through this once.

She jumps like she has been electrocuted and we all laugh at her. Her face gets bright red.

"It's not fucking funny." She mumbles.

"It kind of is." I can't help but say.

Her mouth drops open in shock. She points at me and winks. "I like you already. Welcome to the group."

I manage to calm down enough to answer her. "Thanks, I'm glad to be here."

"Okay ladies, let's go get the girl to which we're all here for."


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Twilight.. SM does, but we all know that. Thanks to the wonderful help &amp; awesomeness of Kara (StillDreaming85) &amp; Sherry (banshee69). This is purely for fun. :)**

.

.

.

**POV**\- Isabella

.

.

.

.

By the time we pick Carnie up and are making our way out to the meadow, it is really coming down. This will be the perfect opportunity for her once it stops.

She's a beautiful girl with long, straight hair that hangs just below her shoulders and is as black as night. She has dark eyes set in a round face. She's an exquisite child, I think to myself. She is much more deserving of the title princess than I am.

Our group huddles in the corner of the meadow in a crop of trees trying to outlast the storm that is seemingly growing in strength. It is torrential out here and I'm starting to get worried.

Finally, after howling winds and pounding rain beat our backs for what felt like hours, it stopped. It's time for Carnie to work her magic.

We start walking out to the most beautiful meadow I have ever seen. It's filled with wildflowers of violet, yellow, and white. I want to run to the center of it and just.. lie down and let the sun shine down on my face.

Before we break through the trees, we hear a noise. It's a loud crackling coming from the tree above.

We hear someone yell at us to "Look out!" And the next thing I know I'm being knocked out of the way by something or someone.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Twilight, SM does, but we all know that. Thanks to the wonderful help &amp; awesomeness of Kara (StillDreaming85) &amp; Sherry (Banshee69) . This is purely for fun. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV**\- Isabella

.

.

.

We hear someone yell at us to "Look out!" And the next thing I know I'm being knocked out of the way by something or someone.

I'm laying on the ground with something on top of me and it's - warm.

I hear the ladies screaming, but it's muffled by whatever it is on top of me. I'm starting to feel tingly in my hands now.

The object is moving off me and I can make out some of what's being said.

"What have you done?" That sounded like Daffney.

"Her father will be devastated." Who I assume was Shirley.

I finally make it to my feet and face them. I can see now it wasn't a tree limb that knocked me down. It was a man and he has his back turned toward me. "Who are you?" I ask him.

He slowly turns around and I gasp. "You."

.

.

.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading &amp; hopefully reviewing. I appreciate each and everyone. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Twilight, SM does, but we all know that. Thanks to the wonderful help &amp; awesomeness of Kara (StillDreaming85) &amp; Sherry (Banshee69) . This is purely for fun. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV**\- Isabella

.

.

.

"You." I just stare at him. It's the boy from years before, but he's a man now. "How?" I manage to say through my shock and dismay.

"I don't know? Every since I saw you that day four years ago, you're all I could think about. Chasing storms and finding you, kind of became an obsession." He confessed to me.

I look at him like he has lost his mind and he has the decency to look embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." He says as he looks to the ground.

"Too little, too late." I mumble.

His head snaps up. "What's that suppose to mean?"

I look to the ladies who are all wearing sympathetic smiles. "He doesn't even know I came out here today." I start tearing up.

"Don't worry my dear, we'll tell your father once we get back to Forkchaun."

"Thank you, Shirley."

"What's going on here?" We look to where the man is standing, asking for answers.

"What's your name?" Daffney asks him.

He steps forward, raising his hand to shake hers as he says. "Edward."

We all yell out. "No!" Which causes him to jump.

"What is it with all of you?" He inquires.

"Well, let me explain."


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Twilight. SM does, but we all know that. Thanks to the wonderful help &amp; awesomeness of Kara (StillDreaming) &amp; Sherry (Banshee69) . This is purely for fun. :)**

.

.

POV- Isabella

.

.

"Well, let me explain. There's this magic that all leprechauns' possess. With that magic comes a bond that forms with a human touch."

Edward looks at me and his forehead wrinkles. "I'm kind of confused."

"When a human touches a leprechaun a bond is formed. The human becomes our master and were bound to the human until our dying day."

"Wait, I touched you…" He runs his fingers through his hair and grips it.

"Yes, you did." I say slowly. To be honest, the way he's acting I'm a little afraid he's going to freak out or something?

"But, you said we're bonded - for life?"

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Why did you say the person - the human, becomes the master?" His breathing is ragged.

I shrug. "Because you became my master when you touched me under the bonds of the spell. Also, technically we're leprechauns and not considered human."

"I don't like it, this is just too weird."

"Well, you created the bonding spell when you knocked me out of the way of the tree limb." I point out to him.

He looks like he's going to be sick. "I'm so sorry - I never meant…"

"I understand, you didn't know."

Wringing his hands and shaking them, I notice him clenching his hands into fists.

My own hands had begun to tingle earlier. It's already started.

I approach him and take his hands in mine, looking him in his eyes. I want him to know that even though I'm as scared as a baby rabbit, for some reason I don't want him to be.

"It'll be alright, It'll pass soon." He nods without breaking eye contact.

"Okay."

For some reason, with him uttering that one simple word it gave me a semblance of being calm. I turn to my newfound friends with tears in my eyes. "Please tell papa I'm sorry, I love him, and not to be mad. This is not anyone's fault, so please don't blame yourselves."

They each nod in agreement.

"Look out for each other, and if I may ask a favor?"

"Of course, Bella, anything." Carnie looked so grief stricken. I know she was feeling guilty, but it wasn't her fault.

"Look in on my father every so often. He'll be all alone now."

Shirley started to step toward us, but stopped. "We will keep an eye on him for you, Bella. We know what happened to your mother."

Nodding my head once. "Thank you. Go now, I'll miss you." I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand as I turn my back to them, knowing it's the last time I will see them.

Edward steps up to me and lays his hand on my arm. "Are you okay?"

"No, but I will be in time." I look up at him and offer a watery smile.

He looks so upset. "For what it's worth, I really am sorry."

I just shrug a shoulder. "Let's go."

And with a sigh, he leads the way out of the meadow.

.

.

**A/N- Thank you for all the support I have been given recently. I truly appreciate it. **


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Twilight. SM does, but we all know that. Thanks to the wonderful help &amp; awesomeness of Kara (StillDreaming) &amp; Sherry (Banshee69) . This is purely for fun. :)

.

.

POV- Isabella

.

.

We make our way out of the forest to his car and we're both silent. I have no idea what to say to him?

I have so many things going through my mind right now, but my biggest concern is my papa. I don't know how he will be able to handle the news that I've been bound, but I truly worry for him. I hope he will be able to accept this news and move on. Unlike with my mother, he never could. He has lead a very lonely life.

I feel the beautiful stranger touch my elbow, I believe Edward was his name, as we approach his car. I stop and look at him. He really is a sight to behold, even in his distressed state.

A deep V creases his brow. "I just wanted to tell you that I really am sorry. I - I've had this pull, this desire like… need to find you. I - can't explain it." He explains, shaking his head as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

I study him. He really is upset. I almost feel… bad for him, but my emotions are all over the place.

"Master."

His head snaps up and his eyes look furious. "Don't call me that."

His tone shocks me and I recoil from him. The look of his eyes softens when he realizes he has scared me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that… just - please don't call me… that, okay?"

I nod my head. "Okay."

He walks to the car, opens the door and says. "Have a seat."

When I get in the car he shuts the door and walks around to get in the driver's seat.

"Thank you."

He just looks at me. "For what?"

"For saving me from being hurt from the tree limb."

He smiles at me and my heart flutters.

"You're welcome -" He says to me like a question.

"You can call me, Bella."

"Okay, Bella it is." He says with the brightest smile. "You can call me Edward."


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Twilight. SM does, but we all know that. Thanks to the wonderful help &amp; awesomeness of Kara (StillDreaming) &amp; Sherry (Banshee69) . This is purely for fun. :)**

.

.

POV- Isabella

.

.

Living with Edward hasn't been what I expected these last few months. I don't know what I was expecting to be honest, but he's been… nice to me. He's just a- normal man, a very attractive man.

We spend all our free time together just talking. The more time I spend with him, the more reasons I find to like him.

He's a family man, loves his parents dearly, but is for sure a mama's boy and that's okay with me. He's fiercely protective over those he cares for and that includes his friends, as well, as his family. He talks a lot about Jasper. They have had many a wild and crazy times together. When I ask him about them, he just tells me "maybe some other time." That really piques my curiosity, but I don't pry… too much.

He tells what he's comfortable in sharing, otherwise, it's just the basics.

Learn what you can about each other, favorite foods - his, chicken burritos, mine, bacon cheeseburgers. He was shocked when I told him that, because apparently most girls only eat salads. Yeah, I like salads, but nothing beats a big, juicy burger.

Sitting on the couch that evening with him, our bodies angled toward each other. My right leg propped up on the couch and his left leg the same, we just finished with our supper and we were relaxing after we shared cleanup duties in the kitchen.

"Thanks for helping with the dishes."

He reaches over and touches me on the knee. "You cooked, helping clean up the kitchen was the least I could do."

I shrug. "It wasn't that big of a deal. Spaghetti isn't that hard to make."

"Maybe not, but it was delicious," he says, as he rubs his stomach.

I can't help but watch how his hand glides over his abs.

I feel flush.

"Bella… hey, are you alright?" A look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, ummm… I'm fine. Why?"

He scoots closer to me. "You look a little flushed and you kind of spaced out there for a moment." He presses his palm to my cheek and my eyes flutter closed.

"Your cheek feels so warm."

My eyes shoot open when I realize how close, his voice is to me.

He still has his hand on my cheek, staring into my eyes. We're so close I can feel his warm breath on my face. He brings his right hand up and places it on the other side of my face, rubbing circles on my cheeks with his thumbs. I see him wet his lower lip with his tongue and he has me mesmerized. My heart is hammering away in my chest. I reach and rub his forearms as he starts to lean forward.

"Bella," he whispers.

"Hmmm…" Is all I'm able to answer in return.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he says softly.

"Okay."

Leaning in, he presses his lips to mine, slow, sweet, savoring the moment. We break apart only to reconnect again with more force, this time he turns my head the way he wants me. He's more aggressive with the kiss and it ignites a fire in me that I've never felt before. I run my hands from his forearms up to his shoulders and into his thick, silky hair. I submerge my fingers in and pull. He moans and that in turn causes me to moan as well. He takes the opportunity to plunge his tongue into my mouth. Simultaneous moans erupt from us both as he lays me back the couch when his phone begins to ring. We break apart and he looks pained.

"I'm sorry, it could be important." He sits up, reaches for his phone and adjusts his pants.

My face feels even hotter than before. "I understand, go ahead."

He leans over and kisses me on the lips. "We'll finish this later."

I run my hand through my hair as he walks out of the room talking on his phone. _I certainly hope so._

_._

_._

_._

_**A/N**__: Hides.. Don't kill me. I love y'all I swear! :) _


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Twilight. SM does, but we all know that. Thanks to the wonderful help &amp; awesomeness of Kara (StillDreaming) &amp; Sherry (Banshee69) . This is purely for fun. :)**

.

.

POV- Isabella

.

.

I have now been here a little over five months at Edward's place. I miss my Papa every day, but it gets easier as time goes on. Edward makes things better here for me, but worse in some ways. I'm falling for him, more and more every day.

He's such a simple, laidback, reserved kind of man. The more time I spend getting to know him, the deeper I fall.

That crooked smile of his has a way of making me feel so many emotions all at one time. His eyes, he has disarmed me with his forest-like, green stare. My heart takes off into a gallop just thinking about him.

We've kissed a few times since that incredible make-out session on the couch, but nothing has gotten as heated as before when we were about to take it to the next level. At least, I think we were? I wouldn't have minded that one bit, either.

The feel of his tongue sliding against mine as I run my hand across his strong jawline to the back of his neck. I can feel the fine hairs under my fingertips so clearly as I pull on them.

I'm brought out of my musings by Edward calling my name. "Bella," he says, waving a hand in front of my face. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Your face. It's all flushed, you're not getting sick are you?" He lays his hand against my forehead.

I push his hand away, moving my head out of the way. I feel so embarrassed. "No!" I exclaim a little too loudly. "I'm not getting sick, Edward."

"Well, your face is warm and your cheeks are red. Let me get the thermometer."

Laying my head back, closing my eyes, I sigh. "Edward, I'm not sick, okay. I was just having a daydream."

He just stares at me.

"A very vivid daydream," I state, as I look up at him and widen my eyes as I lift my eyebrows.

"What kind of daydream could be that vivid?" He questions me?

I throw my hands up bringing them down, slapping my thighs. "Come on, Edward," I roll my hand. "Vivid."

"Oh," his eyes widen. "Oh!"

I cover my face with both hands, now my face is flaming red, I can feel it.

Edward sits down beside me and pries my hands away from my face. "Hey, look at me."

I shake my head.

He takes the length of his forefinger, places it under my chin and lifts my face up to meet his gaze. "Bella, look at me, please."

What I see when I look into his eyes is nothing but understanding, compassion, and dare I hope, love?

"It's okay to have fantasies, I know I do."

I go to speak, but my voice sounds weak. "You- you do?"

He nods. "Of course I do. Do you want me to tell you who stars in them?" He asks with a sexy smirk.

I manage to shrug a shoulder.

He looks me in the eye. "You do, Bella. You are my fantasy, but so much better because you're real and you're here."

The next thing I know, I am on his lap, kissing him for all he is worth.

.

.

.

**A/N:** This story is up for Favorite Out of This World Fic in the TwiFic fandom awards &amp; was named fic of the week by TWCS, also I'm up for Favorite Newbie Author. You can vote every day. I'd appreciate your support. Thank you. :)


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own does, but we all know to Kara (StillDreaming) &amp; Sherry (Banshee69).This is purely for fun. :)

.

.

POV- Papa

.

.

Sighing. I stand up and walk over to the window, staring out at the flower garden that Isabella, my beautiful princess, loved to sit and read in. It's in full bloom and looking quite lovely.

"She would love to see it," Shirley says, coming up beside me.

Memories of her flash through my mind of a little Isabella, running around the rows of colorful, fragrant flowers, laughing as her pigtails bounced all over the place.

"I miss her so much." My voice is thick with emotion.

"I know you do, your highness, but at least you know she is safe, healthy and doing well." She tries to comfort me.

I look at Shirley and sigh. "It is a small comfort to know the man is taking good care of her. I just wish that she was home."

She offers me an understanding smile. "I know you do, we both want that, so much. Maybe someday,"

I offer her a sympathetic smile. "Doubtful my dear friend. You know once the bond is made they rarely ever break them."

"But it can happen, so don't lose faith."

I take her hand in mine and give it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you." Tears in my eyes.

"Awww… pish, there'll be none of that." Trying to make light of an emotional situation.

Shirley has been a good friend, very supportive in times of need. I don't know what I would have done without her here lately?

"Don't do that, don't sell yourself short. You have been a true friend to me when I needed one. Thank you."

She drops her head to her chin and blushes. "It's been a pleasure, sir. I- I feel terrible for what happened to Isabella."

"No need, It's not your fault. She's a stubborn girl just like her mother. She would have gone whether it was with you or by herself."

Her shoulders sag in relief like I have taken the weight of the world off them. "I'm so glad you're not mad at me. I've been so distraught over what happened. The guilt has been festering for quite a while. I just didn't know how to broach the subject with you."

"Well, all is fine between us, no more need to fret. You're a splendid woman, Shirley. I would be honored if you accompany me to supper this evening."

"Thank you for the gracious offer, I kindly accept."

I make my way to the door, open it and bow dramatically. "After you, my lady."

She laughs at me and does a little curtsey. "Why thank you, kind sir."

All is right in the world, at least for today. I'll never stop wishing, praying, and dreaming every night of my two girls that now belong to other men.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own does, but we all know to Kara (StillDreaming) &amp; Sherry (Banshee69).This is purely for fun. :)**

.

.

**POV**\- Edward

.

.

Living with Bella has taken very little adjustment at all. It's as if she was meant to be here in my life. She has brought light into my once dull existence and made me feel things I've never felt before. I thought long ago that my heart's only purpose was to pump life-saving liquid through veins that make me seem human instead of a machine. Because that's how I felt, like a machine, like a heartless robot barely living a ho-hum life, just existing.

And then Bella came into my life and now I feel whole, alive, like a real man for once. I now see how poor Pinocchio felt. I laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" Bella asks as she comes up beside me.

I grab her by her hand. "Come here you." She gives off this adorable little squeak as I pull her down onto the couch with me.

We're both laughing. "What has you in such a good mood?" She inquires.

I shrug. "No reason."

She looks at me skeptically, "Uh huh, what's up?"

I grin and shake my head. "Seriously, nothing," I reach over and caress her cheek, "you just make me happy."

She bites her lower lip and drops her chin to her chest.

I scoot closer to her and rub her arm. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She just shakes her head.

"Bella?"

She sniffles.

"Bella, will you look at me, please?"

She raises her head up and meets my gaze. Her eyes are watery and her bottom lip is trembling. She's breaking my heart "What is it?"

"You'll think it's stupid," She mumbles.

I shake my head. "Never."

"I- I like it here with you, but I miss home. I miss my friends and I miss papa." How she manages to stutter out the words without a complete breakdown, I'll never know.

Wow, I feel like such a fucking asshole. Of course, she misses her home and her father. She's here all day, nothing to do but dwell on it.

I pull her into my chest. "I'm sorry, love. Would you tell me a little about Forkchaun?"

I can feel her nod against my chest. "Yes, what do you want to know?"

"Whatever you want to tell me."

She sits up and gets a faraway look in her eyes. I can tell she's picturing it. "Okay, imagine a posh English village, but much bigger." Her face lights up and is so expressive. "There's lush trees with meadows that you can run in. They're full of the most beautiful wildflowers, they're every color of the rainbow." She exclaims as I smile at her. "There's city life too, shops of all sorts to pass the time browsing around in, and schools… children go to school while parents go to their jobs. It's very much like here, but the only difference is- this isn't my true home."


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Twilight. SM does, but we all know to Kara (StillDreaming) &amp; Sherry (Banshee69). This is purely for fun. :)**

.

.

**POV**\- Edward

.

.

"It's very much like here, but the only difference is- this isn't my true home."

The look on her face as she uttered those words nearly destroyed me.

We've talked about it before, it's possible, but can I do it? Can I let her go? I can hold her here with me like a selfish asshole or I can set her free. She'd be happy with me, but at what cost? Would she grow to resent me?

.

.

.

I think back to two nights ago, when I took Bella to a friend's of mine house for a dinner party they were hosting. Phil Dwyer is a partner with the same firm I work for. I wasn't going to go, but Bella insisted, so we went.

Imagine our surprise as we were being introduced to Phil's wife, Renee, gasped as she met Bella's eyes and then she started crying.

Renee grabbed Bella and hugged her so tight I had started to wonder if she could breathe properly, all the while Renee was mumbling. "My baby" as she rocked the pair from side to side.

I finally gave Phil a pleading look so he would extract Bella from his wife's arms. I pulled Bella to my side and put my arm around her protectively. Phil took his wife off to the side. "Renee, what in the world is wrong with you?" The whole time she hadn't taken her eyes off of Bella.

"She's my daughter, Phil, that's my Isabella."

Bella's head snaps up toward Renee's direction.

Phil, Bella, and I all call out at the same time. "What did you just say?"

Renee smiles at Bella so sweetly and nods her head. "It's true, I'm your mother, Isabella."

I can feel her trembling.

She takes a tiny step away from me. "Momma?"

Renee nods and steps away from Phil. She holds out her arms. "Yes sweet girl, it's me, momma."

I release her and she's off like a brilliant light, streaking across the starless sky, straight into her mother's arms. They're both crying, laughing, asking questions and nothing's making sense.

The dinner party was cancelled, but we stayed, of course. Bella and Renee curled up together on the couch all night under a thick, fleece blanket and talked until they both fell asleep. Bella's head on Renee's lap as she played with her hair. "Just like old times," She whispered.

I found out, Renee hadn't been all that happy with Charles. She was lonely and restless. That led her to go out that day and that was how she ended up getting caught by Phil. It was eerily similar to mine and Bella's story. The difference being, Bella isn't married to someone else.

Renee is happy where she's at with Phil and she doesn't want to go back. She thought about Bella often and missed her every day.

She would have never left her if given the choice, but she has a new life now, a happy one, and Bella doesn't hold any ill feelings toward her mother. She knows it wasn't her fault for leaving, she couldn't help it. She's just glad that her mother was able to find happiness. They plan on keeping in touch now that Bella is with me.

.

.

.

That brings me back to mine and Bella's conversation. "Bella, I can't stand to see you hurting like this."

She tries to shrug it off. "I'll be alright."

"That's the thing, I don't think you will?" I tell her, my eyes beginning to sting from unshed tears.

"What are you trying to tell me, Edward?"

I reach for her, but stop myself. "I- I'm going to send you home. I'm going to release you, Bella."

.

.

.

**A/N:** Do you think he will do it? Is he making the right decision? Leave me your thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Twilight. SM does, but we all know that. Thanks to Kara (StillDreaming) &amp; Sherry (Banshee69). This is purely for fun. :)**

.

.

**POV**\- Edward

**A/N:** I was going to wait a little bit longer to post this chapter, but I couldn't wait to see what you all thought about it?

.

.

.

"What are you trying to tell me, Edward?"

I reach for her, but stop myself. "I- I'm going to send you home. I'm going to release you, Bella."

"What? No, you can't do that!" She cries.

I give her a small smile. "Bella, you're not happy here, you need to go home."

She's shaking her head. "Just give me more time."

I raked my hand through my hair. "Time? Bella, you've been here over six months already."

Tears pour from her eyes, over her cheeks. "But, I love you."

I close my eyes and take in those three words.

Three words that mean so damn much, but just broke my fucking heart. I open my eyes and when I do, tears spill out freely. I don't even bother to try and wipe them away. She deserves to see them.

I look her in the eye, trying to convey how much she means to me. "I love you too, Bella, so much so that I can give you up for your own good, your own happiness."

She stands there crying as I hold her. After a few moments, I step back and wipe away some of her tears. "I need to know what exactly to do?"

She nods and walks into the kitchen, getting out a pen and paper. She sits down at the table and starts writing. It was only a couple of minutes before she spoke as she pushed the piece of paper toward me. "If you truly want to release me, to set me free, you have to say this."

I look at her, my heart is truly breaking. She looks like I am feeling and we're both, devastated. "I don't have any other choice but to let you go, you have to go home," I explain to her as I caress her soft cheek with my thumb.

"I'll never forget you."

"And I will never forget you and how beautiful you are at this moment." I murmur.

Tears flow in abundance from her beautiful chocolate orbs and I was quick to wipe them away.

"You're too beautiful to cry, princess."

"Don't call me that." Her voice quivered with emotion.

I stared down into her eyes, looking into her soul. I placed both my hands on her face. Her eyes fluttered as if preparing for a kiss. I offered her a smile, but I'm sure it didn't reassure her that things would be alright.

"I release you." I started and she stopped me, shaking her head.

"No." She sobbed.

"I'm sorry, love," I whisper, tears streaming down my face. "I release you from your binding, bound to me no more. I release you from your binding, bound to me forever, no more."

.

.

.

**A/N:** He did it, he released her. Don't be mad at him. My heart is breaking for them as I re-read it. Leave me your thoughts.


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. No copyright infringement intended. Thanks for all your help, Sherry (Banshee69). This is purely for fun. :)**

.

.

.

**POV**\- Edward

.

.

.

The room was going dark and with the utterance of the last word, there was a loud crack of thunder. It was absolutely pouring down the rain outside. I was still standing there holding Bella's face in my hands, looking at her beautiful, tear soaked face.

I lean down and brush my lips softly across hers as the rain suddenly stops. We part from the kiss and I know this is it. Bella draws in a deep shuddering breath as she closes her eyes.

With her face still in the palms of my hands, I implore her with all I can muster from the very depths of my soul to feel how much I love her. "Bella, I'll never love anyone the way that I love you. You will always be in my heart, forever."

She nods her head, pulls my hands from her face and holds them both to her chest over her beating heart. "There will never be anyone else, Edward. You are it for me until my heart beats no more."

"Don't say that, love."

"It's true, I can't be with anyone else, can't think about being with another. Edward, we bonded, that was for life."

"What? I don't understand, Bella, I thought… I thought I forced you to be here? I thought you wanted to go home? What do you mean by 'we're bonded', Bella? It's broken now."

"That's why my mamma didn't want to go home. Phil caught her and they became bonded to each other. In a sense, it's like finding your mate."

I run my hand through my hair. "And you're just now finding it a good time to tell me this?"

"I thought you understood how it worked? I thought you felt the pull between us?"

"Well, I did feel the pull, obviously, but apparently I didn't understand the bonding part, in full?"

"I'm so sorry, Edward."

"What can we do, love? Tell me what to do?" I'm on the verge of being frantic.

She shakes her head. "Nothing, can't you feel it? It's already begun, it should be any time now."

Dammit, I was hoping it was just my nerves. "Yeah, I can feel it. The tingle doesn't scare me this time."

She looks into my eyes, pleading with me with her chocolate brown orbs. "I want you to move on with your life, Edward."

I'm shaking my head before she can finish. "No, Bella."

"Yes, I want you to move on. Find someone to love, that will love you and have lots of babies. I want that for you, Edward. You deserve to have a long, happy life filled with love."

"I- I can't do that without you. I won't do that without you."

"It's too late for us, but you can still have that." She rubs her head.

I pull her to me and hold her to my chest, feeling her warmth for the last time. "I'm going to miss you so fucking much."

"I'll miss you, too."

"I love you, Bella, so much."

"I love you, Edward. It's time. I'm sorry, but I can't hold off any longer, the pull is too strong."

I leaned down to kiss her one last time, but before I can she turns into a brilliant ball of light and zips up like a shooting star… she's gone.

.

.

.

**A/N: **She's gone. She had no choice, she had to go. Edward didn't know all the facts when he released her. More will be explained in a future chapter. Hang in there!


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. No copyright infringement intended. Thanks for all your help, Sherry (Banshee69). This is purely for fun. :)**

.

.

.

**POV**\- Edward

.

.

.

She's gone… and I feel as if my heart is simply breaking into a million tiny shards of glass. I rub over my chest where my heart is pounding away, proving that it's still functioning properly.

If I had not seen what just happened with my own two eyes, I wouldn't believe it.

.

.

.

I don't know how long I stand there, rooted to that spot, just waiting… hoping she'd come back, but my rumbling stomach finally woke me from my stupor.

I trudge my way to the kitchen to take on the monotonous task of feeding the growling beast that is my stomach.

I look through the cabinets and nothing seems appealing to me. I just don't think I have the energy to try and prepare something elaborate.

I could possibly heat up a microwavable dinner, they're quick and easy. I look in the freezer for one and remember we hadn't gone food shopping yet, so we're… I mean I am out of those.

Looking in the fridge, there's a pot of leftover spaghetti that Bella had made the night before. It's her favorite thing to make because she likes playing with the noodles.

Pain lances through me in a way I can never explain as I spoon out just enough for one serving and place it in the microwave.

When it's done heating I carry it to the table and then retrieve a coke, as well. I sit down for what feels like the loneliest meal I have ever eaten in my life.

The first bite is like sawdust in my mouth and I have trouble swallowing it.

The second bite just seems to keep getting bigger as I chew it and there feels like a lump in my throat now.

By the third bite, I can't taste it and I have to spit it back out before I get sick.

I push my plate away and wipe my mouth. Placing my hands on the table, I brace myself for the onslaught of emotions I'm feeling.

My head falls forward and my chin hits my chest. Tears start to fall as I sit there and cry for what I've lost, for what could have been.

I wipe my eyes and head to bed. The dishes can wait until tomorrow.

.

.

.

A/N: Any and all reviews are so greatly appreciated for this story or any of my stories. I can't express how much the support of the readers mean to me. I have to say that if there's anything about any of my stories that bother you to the point that you have to send me a guest review and make me feel like crap about a story I work tirelessly on to post for your entertainment then you are not bound to me or my stories and held at gunpoint to read them. Please do us both a favor if you're not happy with what I write instead of sending me a nasty guest review that won't see the light of day and just stop reading it. To all the other readers that have enjoyed it and have been respectful… thank you from the bottom of my heart!


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. No copyright infringement intended. Thanks for all your help, Sherry (Banshee69). This is purely for fun. :)**

.

.

.

**POV**\- Isabella

I materialize back in Forkchaun and I am feeling a bit dazed. It takes me a moment to realize where I am and that there's screaming behind me as hands tug at me.

"You're back, praise be, you're back." My best friend Angela cries as she hugs me tightly.

I feel so overwhelmed, I don't know what to do? "Angela, please calm down."

She looks crestfallen. "I'm sorry, Bella, I thought I'd never see you again and… BAM, here you are in Forkchaun. What in the world happened? How did you break the bond?"

She's firing so many questions off at me. She really is happy to see me. "It's alright, I- I didn't break it. Edward," Just saying his name sends a jolt of pain straight to my heart. "He did it, he broke the bond."

She looks confused. "That's great, but why would he do that?"

My mind flashes to Edward telling me he loves me enough to let me go and it causes my heart to surge. His determination to show me a happier life, how he sacrificed his own happiness proves how selfless he is and made me love him all the more. It brings very little comfort, though.

Angela watches me warily. "Because he loved me enough to set me free," I reveal as I shrug my shoulders.

"Wow." She breathes out.

"Yeah." I agree.

"Well, I'm glad you're home." She declares as she smiles.

I offer her a slight smile in return. "It's good to be back."

Even though I left my heart with Edward. Maybe he'll be happy again someday? I wish that for him.

.

.

.

**A/N:** The End! :) Thank you, everyone, for reading this story. I had fun writing it. I truly appreciate each and every one of you all &amp; loved your reviews for this little story. Please put me on author alert if you don't already. I might have a surprise in store for My Lucky Charm readers, later. ;) With much love &amp; sadness, I mark this one… complete. Love y'all! **Don't forget to read the SEQUEL "Chasing My Lucky Charm."**


End file.
